


What Dad Knows Can Hurt You

by Fabwords



Series: Two Worlds [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dad Knows Can Hurt You

On our side of the temporal shift storm, Stiles nodded to his dad, who was still sitting at the dinner table where Stiles had left him moments before, looking bemused at his son. "You OK son?”

“Yeah dad, sorry.” Stiles shifted awkwardly from foot to foot until Derek pushed him gently into a chair. “I just wasn’t expecting you to find out about us so soon, I thought I would tell you later, not, well like this.” He waved his hand around aimlessly to encompass the general evening and all that it pertained.

“Look son, I think it’s admirable that Derek wants to assure me that he has your best interest at heart.” The Sheriff’s hand rubbed at the back of his neck in a nervous gesture that mirrored the one his son used often. “I would like to remind you both though, that you are still at high school.”

“I know dad, but trust me we’re not having sex, I mean I want to, like really badly but he won’t do anymore that hump.” Stiles mouth snapped shut as his father groaned and held his hand up, as if to ward off hearing anymore facts about his son’s sex life.

“Ok, ok, I believe you Stiles, but I was actually talking about your education. You get good grades, but I know how smart you are, you could do a lot better, you could get the grades you need study anything you want, you could make something of yourself. ” The Sheriff rolled his eyes and took a breath. “No offence to you Derek, but I was hoping that you would go away for college, get away from all this supernatural chaos.”

“Oh my god dad, we’re just dating, in fact we’ve only been dating for a week, it’s not like he’s asking me to marry him.” Stiles groaned, his head banging on to the table in embarrassment.

After a few moments of silence, Stiles lifted his head to stare at his dad and Derek, who were both quite and looking sheepish. “What?”  
Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes so hard this time it actually hurt. Pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers to ward off the impending headache, he addressed Derek. “You didn’t talk to him about this did you?”

Derek didn’t respond at first, just folded his arms across his chest as he schooled his features into the unreadable Hale stare.

“Derek?” Stiles squeaked.

“Ok, I’m going to go now.” Sheriff announced, standing up and heading for the door at break neck speed. “I’ll see you at home later son, or tomorrow, or… ’night.”

Stiles watched his father’s back as it disappeared behind the loft’s sliding door. He spun to face Derek who was suddenly very busy clearing away the mostly un-touched dinner.

“Derek.” Stiles tried again, getting up from the table and throwing a dinner roll at Derek’s head. “Stop putting the food away, I haven’t eaten yet, it’s cruel to cook all this wonderful food for a teen and then not let him eat it.”

Derek smiled a little and put the cooling roast back on to the table. Using a large knife the werewolf expertly carved a few slices piling most of them on Stiles plate. He added a cob of corn and some homemade fries to the plate before smearing the lot in gravy.

Stiles waited him out. Once there was food on both their plates Derek began to sit before jumping up again. “You start, I just need to soak the roasting pan...” 

Stiles was having none of it, he reached out and caught the wolf’s hand. “Please Derek, sit.”

“I can’t believe I made such a mess of this.” Derek mumbled.

“And what exactly is ‘this’?” Stiles hummed, half amused, half terrified. “You’re not going to propose to me are you?”

“Of course not, we wouldn’t want something so horrible to happen now would we.” Derek grumbled.

“I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just, well, it’s like dad said, I’m young and I’ve got college and, I don’t know you probably have some big secret mating ritual that makes you like werewolf married and I just don’t know if …. are you, laughing at me?” 

“I’m sorry.” Derek smiled at the indignant look Stiles was wearing, throwing his arm across the back of Stiles chair and dragging it and the teen closer to him. “I’m not laughing at you, it’s just some of these ideas you have about werewolves, where do you get them?” 

“I read, and well, I kind of look at what real wolves do and, you know, intensified it.” Stiles relaxed into Derek’s side, enjoying the soft rumble of laughter that vibrated through his chest. Despite being the reason for the mirth, seeing Derek laugh was fast becoming one of Stiles favorite things. “So there isn’t a secret werewolf marriage ritual then?”

“No Stiles, there is no secret werewolf marriage ritual, we just get married the same way humans do, although usually not in churches, but there isn’t a rule about that, it just depends on the individual pack’s beliefs.”

“So ….?”

“So, I’m not asking you to make a lifelong commitment to me, not yet anyway.” Derek smiled at the teen’s happy blush. “I do want you to understand that I am committed to you, and if you want to be with me then it has to be just me.”

“Oh Kay.” Stiles lent back a little to search Derek’s face. “So you invited my dad to dinner to ask him if it’s OK with him, that I engage in a monogamous pre-sexual relationship with you?”

“Well, I already talked to him about it today actually, tonight was for any questions or discussions.” Derek quirked a brow at Stiles, daring him to find fault with that.

“So you wanted my dad to know that I’m NOT having sex with you, but also, that I’m not, not having sex with anyone else.”

Derek nodded. Stiles continued. “Right, well, that might have been something that we could have just kept to ourselves don’t you think?”

“I suppose,” Derek said, pulling his bottom lip in behind his adorable bunny teeth for a moment. “It seems everyone knows about my previous, complicated, relationships, and well, I know how important you are to your dad, so I just wanted him to know that he could trust me with you.”

“Awww that is the sweetest thing ever.” Stiles beamed at the wolf. “It might have been a nice touch if you asked me first if that was what I wanted, but, yeah, sweet.”

“Is it what you want.” Derek asked, trying not to desparate.

“Yeah, I want that.” The teen stood up from his chair and plopped himself down on Derek’s lap. “I want more than that really, but I understand, I can wait, it’s great just being with you.” Sitles leaned in then kissing the older man softly but passionately, trying to convey all he felt in just the meeting of lips. 

“Do you think your dad will ever talk to me again?” Derek asked, as the teen’s attention returned to the dinner table. 

“Well I would leave it for a few days, but yeah, he’s used to being embarrassed, he’s got me for a son remember.” Stiles commented around a mouthful of roast.

“I see what you mean.” Derek deadpanned, using his thumb to wipe a blob of gravy from the corner of Stiles mouth before sucking it clean. The werewolf smirked while the teen watched the path of the thumb, his meal temporarily forgotten. “How about you finish that up and then we can relax on the couch together.”

“Hmmmm, OK.” Stiles smiled dopily at him. “So, when you say ‘relax’, you do mean, get busy right, like no sex doesn’t mean we can’t fool around right.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek shook his head at the ridiculous gesture before planting a small kiss to the corner of Stiles mouth and whispering into his ear. “Yes Stiles, by relax, I mean I’m going to make you cum so hard you pass out.” He promised.

Stiles would deny that the squeak those words produced was anything less than a manly groan.


End file.
